The present invention relates to a computerized system for automatically generating documents, and more particularly to a rule based system that assembles documents based on rule sets assigned to clauses of text. The present invention is particularly suitable for use in generating insurance policies.
Various computer assisted documentation systems are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,366 to Buchanan, et al. discloses a document generation system for enhancing or replacing the dictation and transcription process. Standard ("boiler-plate") paragraphs are assembled by selecting the desired paragraphs from a checklist. The resultant document can be customized by inserting words into the document through the use of a word processor. The documents are not assembled by any type of rule checking process, and it is possible to end up with a document having conflicting or inconsistent paragraphs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,526 to Luchs, et al. relates to a computerized insurance premium quote request and policy issuance system that prepares and writes insurance contracts. Entered or stored data is merged with predetermined text data to compile data for a final insurance document. The compiled data is then communicated to a printer for printing the insurance document. This system is not a rule based system, and requires an ongoing dialog with a user (e.g., insurance agent or underwriter) to create an insurance policy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,539 to Fox discloses a system for writing a policy insuring against the occurrence of a specified weather condition. The system computes a premium based on various parameters, and provides a policy by filling in blanks on a preprinted insurance policy form. A printer is provided for filling in the blank spaces provided on the preprinted form, including the name of the party which is to own the policy, the amount of the insurance, the weather condition insured against, the location or locations of interest, the time period of interest, the amount of the premium and other such information. The completed form is then available for submission to the party which is to own the policy.
The generation of an insurance policy that does not rely on a preprinted form is a complicated task. In the past, insurance policies have been assembled from a standard, preprinted "core policy" that is modified by "endorsements" attached thereto. The endorsements are separate printed sheets that add, delete, or provide substitutes for specific policy provisions. This industry practice results in a policy that can be difficult to follow and understand.
The generation of an insurance contract is further complicated by Various state laws that require different language for essentially the same coverage in different states. Certain states have other requirements that result in the addition of special clauses to the insurance policy. Prior to issuing a policy, it is critical to verify that the specific requirements of applicable state laws and regulations have been complied with in all respects. The collation of the proper endorsement pages with a core policy and verification for compliance with the relevant state laws is a complicated and time consuming process.
It would be advantageous to provide a rule based computer system for generating insurance policy contracts. Such a system would use rules to test each potential policy clause against the coverages desired to determine which clauses are required and valid for the insurance coverage requested by a proposed insured. It would be further advantageous for such a system to provide a complete contract, without the need for separate endorsement pages that modify clauses on other pages of the document. Such a policy would be complete from start to finish, with all clauses in the proper order and containing the proper language to meet appropriate state requirements. It would be still further advantageous to enable the generation of complete and correct insurance policies from an input file created by a system user. The system should enable a user to merely enter the coverages desired into a computer, and should then prompt the user for any additional information necessary (such as endorsements desired) based on the initial coverages indicated. After generating a complete policy based on the requested coverages and endorsements, it would be advantageous for the system to format and print the policy for issuance by an insurance company.
The present invention provides a rule based document generation system having the aforementioned advantages.